Cold
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Setelah semua ini berakhir aku merasa kehilanganmu. Segala hal yang dingin tentangmu. Tatapanmu, kulitmu, senyummu. Ah... bahkan kau tak pernah tersenyum. For Bleach Vivariation. RnR?


For Bleach Vivariation Festival

Live x Death

Orihime - Ulquiorra

Orihime yang masih hidup sebagaim manusia normal sedangkan Ulquiorra yang telah mati setelah pertarungan dengan Ichigo saat Winter War.

Sudahkah memenuhi tema di atas?

…

'Cold'

…

Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk terus hidup, tapi aku memintamu untuk terus bersamaku.

…

Winter war telah berakhir dan kami akhirnya bisa kembali ke kehidupan bersama, seperti sebelum masalah Aizen dan arrancar dimulai. Tapi entah kenapa setelah kejadian itu, aku tak bisa melupakannya, salam terakhir yang ia berikan membuatku meneteskan air mata lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sama, di kelas yang sama, dengan teman-teman yang sama. Suasana yang ramai ketika pelajaran belum dimulai dengan berbagai topik pembicaraan yang menguap di udara. Menimbulkan kesan bahagia bagi setiap penghuninya.

Tapi aku terus menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sendu seolah-olah mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang yang telah lama ku rindukan. Tapi aku tak mengerti siapa, entah siapa yang kutunggu diluar sana.

Mataku berusaha menangkap satu dari banyak daun yang berguguran di musim itu, angin dingin bertiup menggelitik kulit, membuatku menggeliat lagi mencari sedikit kehangatan, sekaligus berusaha untuk mencari apa hal yang benar-benar ku inginkan saat ini.

"Inoue."

Aku berbalik dan melihat Tatsuki yang sudah berada di sampingku dengan ekspresi cemas..

"Ya, Tatsuki-chan?"

Setelah itu kulihat Tatsuki pergi, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun setelah kupasang senyum yang menurutku sama sekali tak memperlihatkan kalau aku baik-baik saja, ia meninggalkanku seperti mengerti keadaanku yang ingin sendiri dan membiarkanku menatap keluar jendela lagi, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Musim gugur kali ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang dingin tapi indah, sesuatu yang telah hilang tapi tetap meninggalkan kesan.

"Inoue-san."

Aku kembali berbalik dan melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru tua menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya, seolah-olah sedang menebak-nebak apa yang sedang ku pikirkan saat ini.

"Kuchiki-san, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Rukia menatapku dengan cemas persis dengan tatapan Tatsuki beberapa menit lalu.

Aku berusaha tersenyum lagi, walaupun kurasa senyum ini tak akan mempan untuknya. Matanya yang besar dan berwarna violet itu seperti bisa membaca segalanya yang ada dipikiranku. "Aku tak apa-apa, memangnya ada apa?"

Rukia menggeleng dan ikut tersenyum. "Aku merasa ada hal yang aneh denganmu setelah winter war,padahal sudah hampir setahun masalah itu berlalu, jika ada masalah ceritakanlah padaku," Rukia menepuk bahuku yang begitu rapuh.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa," aku kembali berusaha tersenyum lagi dan senyum itu kaku. Bahkan lebih kaku dari sebelumnya, kurasa aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, tidak semudah ketika aku secara diam-diam pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk melindungi teman-teman yang lain.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasakan kehilangan yang sangat.

Tapi apa itu?

.

.

.

Jalanan menuju ke rumahku begitu sepi, dan entah bagaimana caranya aku sudah merasa sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Ketenangan yang semakin lama membuatku terganggu, tidak seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika aku harus selalu berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba ada hollow ataupun arancar. Dan sekarang tak ada lagi hal-hal seperti itu.

Tapi sebenarnya apa yang membuatku terganggu, ketenangan dan kedamaian ini atau kesepian. Perasaan kesepian ketika kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti.

"Onna!"

Suara itu mengejutkanku dan membuatku berbalik, suara itu benar-benar menyita perhatianku, membangkitkan kenangan lama, tetapi ketika aku berbalik aku hanya mendapati seorang pria yang berteriak pada seorang wanita dan berlari menghampirinya.

Aku terpaku pada panggilan itu, seolah-olah semua memori yang hilang kembali dan membuatku tersadar , langkah kakiku terhenti di jalanan , memoriku terus memutar balik kenangan beberapa bulan lalu membuatku semakin tertarik mengingat sosok itu kembali. Sosok dingin yang menyembunyikan semua emosinya, tanpa air mata dan tanpa hati.

Hati?

"Apa itu Hati?" tanya pria dengan wajah pucat dan ekspresi dingin itu, ia menatapku dengan tajam seolah-olah ada yang salah dengan kata-kata yang baru saja kuucapkan.

Aku mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, ekspresi dingin itu selalu menghujam dan membuatku ketakutan. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dada ku, dengan jari-jari yang merapat seolah-olah akan menusuk dengan jari-jarinya yang terlihat tajam.

"Apakah aku akan menemukannya jika aku merobek jantungmu?"

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah kujawab, aku hanya diam dan tak pernah menjelaskan apapun padanya, saat itu hanya ketakutan yang ada dibenakku dan saat itu juga aku hanya memandangnya sebagai seorang penjahat yang telah membuatku lari ke Hueco Mundo.

Tapi saat ini walaupun hanya ada aku disini aku ingin menjelaskan padanya. Kuhela nafas panjang dan membayangkan ia ada dihadapanku, mengarahkan tangannya kedadaku dan menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau.

"Hati, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau lihat, tapi hanya bisa kau rasakan. Ketika sakit ia akan menghujam seluruh tubuhmu, dan ketika bahagia ia akan membawamu terbang. Hati adalah sebagian nyawa yang ada dalam hidupmu, kau bisa hidup tanpa hati tapi hati tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu."

Entah kenapa setelah mengatakan hal itu ada yang terasa sakit di dadaku, benar-benar menghujam seluruh tubuhku dan merangsang mataku untuk memproduksi air mata.

Tangan kananku mengusapnya perlahan, dan mencoba tersenyum. Seorang pria melewatiku dengan ekspresi bingung. Dan tanpa sadar aku membohongi hatiku lagi, menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ah, mataku kelilipan."

Entah berapa kali aku telah membohonginya –hatiku—.

.

.

.

Kamar yang sepi seperti biasanya. Sepi dan hanya dihuni oleh diriku sendiri, sepertinya aku memang benar-benar telah terbiasa dengan suasana ini.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju lemari pakaian dan membukanya lebar-lebar, memilih pakaian yang akan kugunakan malam ini, tanganku menarik sebuah piyama berwarna putih, yang biasanya aku gunakan dan tanganku yang lain akan menutup pintu lemari, tapi mataku terpaku pada sebuah pakaian berwarna putih yang masih tergantung rapi di dalam lemari.

Aku menarik pakaian itu, berwarna putih dan terlihat seperti gaun, kalau saja pakaian ini bukanlah pakaian yang biasanya dikenakan anak buah Aizen mungkin aku akan menyukainya, menganggumi desainnya yang simpel. Tapi pakaian ini adalah tanda aku pernah menjadi anak buah Aizen.

Aku memeluk baju itu, entah kenapa aku merasakan kerinduan, sebuah kerinduan ketika aku mengenakan pakaian itu. Pakaian yang membuatku mengenal sosok itu lebih jauh, pakaian yang bersamaku ketika aku begitu bimbang, pakaian yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika aku melihat bayangan itu menghilang seperti debu, dengan tangan yang terjulur padaku entah berusaha menggapaiku atau menyampaikan sesuatu padaku.

Dan entah kenapa airmataku kembali mengalir mengingatnya, sosok itu entah dimana ia sekarang, sosok itu benar-benar mampu membuatku menangis walaupun tanpa kehadirannya.

Apa yang salah?

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk timur ketika aku membuka mataku karena cahanya yang menyilaukan, bisa kurasakan ketika sinarnya menghujam dan membangunkanku dari mimpi, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak bermimpi apapun tadi malam.

Aku merapatkan kembali selimutku, angin menjelang musim dingin memaksaku melakukannya, dan entah kenapa aku merasakan tubuhku begitu lemas.

Mungkinkah aku sakit?

Tapi bukankah aku baik-baik saja?

Kaki ku berusaha menopang ketika aku berusaha berdiri dan menuju meja makan, setidaknya aku harus bersyukur masih ada sisa nasi dan lauk tadi malam, walaupun hanya bisa membantuku sampai nanti siang, aku harus memasak lagi untuk malam ini.

Tanganku berusaha untuk mengambil makanan dari atas piring, walaupun sebagian dari diriku menginginkanku untukberbaring dan kembali menjalankan hibernasi panjang, tapi tanpa makanan sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Sumpit yang aku pegang bergetar, dan makanan yang sejak tadi aku siapkan untuk diriku sendiri masih tergeletak diatas meja walaupun sudah setengah jam aku meletakkannya disana, aku benar-benar tak ingin makan, tapi bagaimana dengan keadaanku jika aku terus tidak makan.

"Aku tidak lapar," aku terus menghindari makanan apapun yang mereka berikan padaku saat itu, entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa tidak tega untuk makan sementara teman-temanku berjuang diluar sana.

Tapi sosok itu kembali hadir dalam ruangan sepi itu, memberikan aura yang berbeda ketika ia memerintahkanku, untuk mengambil makanan yang sudah terhidang dihadapanku beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Makan."

Walaupun ia adalah orang yang selalu membuatku takut tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini aku ingin melawannya, aku menggeleng dan menolak dengan alasan yang sama.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Ia menghampiriku dan menatapku lagi dengan mata hijaunya, membuatku bergetar dan terus berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan lagi selanjutnya padaku karena aku menolak permintaanya. Apakah ia akan membunuhku?

"Sekarang makanlah, atau aku akan memasukkan paksa makanan itu ke kerongkonganmu."

Aku terhenyak mendengarkannya, ia memang tidak membunuhku tapi kata-katanya membuatku tak bisa melawan lagi.

Saat ini berbeda dengan waktu itu aku sendirian disini, dan winter war telah berakhir jika ia bersamaku, apakah ia akan mengatakan hal yang sama agar aku mau memakan makanan yang ada dihadapanku.

Aku harap tidak.

.

.

Langit begitu senja dan aku bisa merasakan udara dingin yang menggelitik kulitku walaupun aku sudah menutupinya dengan jaket, aku melihat warna langit yang telah berubah menjadi oranye. Warna yang indah, dan hal itulah alasan aku menyukai warna rambutku walaupun ada beberapa orang yang selalu mengejeknya.

Kakiku melewati jalan setapak menuju sebuah taman yang sering aku kunjungi, entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin sekali berada di taman itu walaupun hal ini bodoh adalah hal terbodoh yang aku lakukan, karena bisa membuatku bertambah sakit.

Dan ternyata benar saja secara tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing dan aku segera menepi ke pagar sebuah rumah aku melihat semuanya kabur dan bayangan pria itu berada di depanku.

"Ulquiorra."

Aku berusaha menggapai bayangan itu, tapi semuanya tak lebih dari ilusi. Dan pandangan mataku kembali jelas. Tak pernah ada sosok itu di sana.

Aku menarik kembali tanganku, dan melihat telapak tanganku yang begitu pucat, memegangnya dengan tanganku yang lain.

Tanganku tak pernah menggapainya, dan tangannya tak pernah berhasil ku raih, entah kenapa terselip perasaan menyesal ketika aku mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu dan terbang menjauhi ku.

.

.

Aku telah sampai di taman yang kutuju, ketika suasana sepi kembali muncul. Walaupun hari libur taman yang aku datangi kali ini begitu sepi, karena hari sudah sangat sore.

Tak ada lagi anak-anak yang tertawa riang ketika bermain di sebuah jungkat-jungkit dan tak ada lagi anak yang menjerit ketika temannya menghancurkan rumah pasir buatannya.

Begitu sunyi, membuatku berhasil duduk tenang disebuah kursi panjang dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke pohon yang menaungi kursi itu.

Udara semakin dingin dan aku membiarkan diriku diterpa olehnya, aku mulai sedikit terbiasa dengan udara dingin, setidaknya tidak lebih menusuk daripada tatapan mata orang itu, matanya yang hijau membuatku hanya bisa bungkam dan menuruti kata-katanya, warna kulitnya yang pucat dan ekspresinya yang selalu sama walaupun ia harus bertarung dengan banyak orang.

Aku melihat pakaian yang aku kenakan hari ini, sebuah gaun yang sudah aku simpan selama berbulan-bulan di dalam lemari karena hanya meninggalkan kenangan buruk. Seragam berwarna putih yang dipakai oleh anak buah Aizen, seragam yang sama dengan milik orang itu.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Aizen memanggilku hari itu, dan aku masih terus bertanya kenapa harus dia yang dipilih untuk mengawasiku.

Takdirkah? Atau hanya kebetulan.

Dan haruskah aku mensyukuri semuanya setelah apa yang terjadi.

Aku mengenalnya setelah semua kejadian yang nyaris mengorbankan nyawa teman-temanku, dan apakah aku harus bersyukur karena semua hal itu, dan kenapa aku harus mengingatnya di saat seperti ini.

Ketika melihatnya bertarung dengan Kurosaki, aku terus menginginkan dia kalah, tapi aku tak pernah menginkannya mati. Hanya kalah, tidak mati.

Aku selalu memohon agar ia tak melukai Kurosaki, tapi setelah perasaan ini muncul apakah aku akan memohon kepada Kurosaki agar tak membunuhnya.

Ia adalah anak buah setia milik Aizen, dan hal itu sudah membuatnya di cap sebagai penjahat, seseorang dari dunia hitam yang berniat menghancurkan segalanya yang baik. Tak ada jalan untuk kembali baginya, ia setia tapi hanya pada Aizen.

Dan sekarang haruskah aku menyesali segalanya. Marah pada Kurosaki yang telah membunuhnya atau marah pada diriku sendiri yang terlambat menyadari semuanya.

Saat ini, aku belum bisa memikirkan semuanya dengan baik, aku masih butuh waktu dan kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya, mendengarnya memanggilku walaupun ia nyaris tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama.

Kepalaku tiba-tiba kembali pusing, dan aku merasakan pandanganku kabur. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat berusaha menstabilkan aliran darahku yang sepertinya terhenti karena udara dingin yang menusuk.

Tangan kanan memegang dadaku yang begitu sakit, seperti tertusuk jarum kecil yang membuatku meringis kesakitan. Aku berusaha menghela nafas panjang untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya tapi semua itu tak membantu.

Disaat semunya begitu tak jelas aku bisa melihat bayangan itu, mata hijaunya, rambut hitamnya, dan seragam espadanya, ia menghampiriku perlahan dan aku merasakan ia memanggil namaku. Benar-benar namaku dan aku benar-benar mendengarnya.

"Orihime."

Air mataku kembali mengalir, dan aku merasakan tubuhku menjadi hangat, rasa sakit yang sejak tadi menderaku hilang begitu saja, aku tersenyum begitu melihat dirinya kembali ada dihadapanku.

Bukan sebagai espada, tetapi sebagai orang yang aku cintai.

"Ulqouirra, terima kasih."

Tangannya dijulurkan padaku, dan kali ini aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya waktu kugapai tangannya dan berhasil menggenggamnya. Setelah itu aku bisa melihat senyum yang tak pernah kulihat, terlukis diwajahnya.

"Aku menjemputmu, maukah kau ikut bersamaku?"

Aku mendengar ia mengatakan hal itu, ajakan yang sama ke tempat yang berbeda, ajakan yang sama dengan kata-kata yang berbeda. Ajakan yang sama, untuk mengikutinya. Tetapi untuk ajakan kali ini aku tak pernah merasa terpaksa untuk memenuhinya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya, meninggalkan taman itu, meninggalkan tubuhku disana di taman itu.

.

.

Setidaknya sebuah cinta tak terbatas pada hidup dan mati.

Setidaknya sebuah cinta tak hanya terbatas pada 2 perbedaan.

Ketika cinta menyatukan semuanya tak ada yang bisa membantahnya.

Cinta tak memandang bagaimana dirimu, tapi ia memandang bagaimana hati milikmu melengkapi hati milik yang lain.

.

.

Author Note—

Halo

Mss bikin fic lagi lho, tapi sekali lagi masih buat vivariation bulan ini, untuk fic yang masih TBC mungkin baru bulan depan setelah semesteran :P

Sebenarnya fic yang satu ini udah lama banget di lappi, tapi baru bisa di publish sekarang karena kebetulan sesuai dengan tema yang ada.

Jadi bagaimana dengan fic yang satu ini? RnR ya :D

Semoga memberi inspirasi

333


End file.
